footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Koeman
| cityofbirth = Zaandam | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder / Defender | currentclub = Netherlands (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1980–1983 1983–1986 1986–1989 1989–1995 1995–1997 Total | clubs = FC Groningen Ajax PSV Barcelona Feyenoord | caps(goals) = 90 (33) 94 (23) 98 (51) 192 (67) 61 (19) 535 (193) | nationalyears = 1982–1994 | nationalteam = Netherlands | nationalcaps(goals) = 78 (14) | manageryears = 1997–1998 1998–2000 2000–2001 2001–2005 2005–2006 2006–2007 2007–2008 2009 2011–2014 2014–2016 2016–2017 2018– | managerclubs = Netherlands (assistant) Barcelona (assistant) Vitesse Ajax Benfica PSV Valencia AZ Feyenoord Southampton Everton Netherlands }} Ronald Koeman (born 21 March 1963) is a Dutch former professional footballer and the current manager of the Netherlands national team. He is the younger brother of his former international teammate Erwin Koeman and the son of former Dutch international Martin Koeman. A composed player on the ball, Koeman was capable of being deployed both as a defender and as a midfielder, and he frequently played as a sweeper, due to his vision and his ability on the ball. Regarded as one of the best and most prolific attacking central defenders of all time, Koeman was renowned for his long-range passing, as well as his shooting accuracy and power from distance, especially on free kicks, and is the top scoring defender in world football; he was also an accurate penalty kick taker. At international level, Koeman was one of the stars of the Netherlands national team, alongside Marco van Basten, Ruud Gullit, Frank Rijkaard and Dennis Bergkamp. During his career with the Netherlands, Koeman won UEFA Euro 1988 and played at the 1990 and 1994 FIFA World Cups, captaining the team at the latter. Koeman began his career at FC Groningen before transferring to the Netherlands' most successful club Ajax, where he won the national Eredivise title in 1984–85. He then joined Ajax's rivals PSV, winning three consecutive Eredivisie titles (1986–87, 1987–88 and 1988–89) and the European Cup in 1988. In 1989, Koeman moved to Barcelona and became part of Johan Cruyff's "Dream Team", helping the club win La Liga four years in a row between 1991 and 1994, and the European Cup, where he scored the winning goal of the final against Sampdoria in 1992. As a head coach, Koeman has won three Eredivisie titles: twice with Ajax (2001–02 and 2003–04) and once with PSV (2006–07). He is the only individual to have both played for and managed the "Big Three" of Dutch football: Ajax, PSV and Feyenoord. Prior to joining Southampton, he also had spells in Portugal with Benfica and Spain with Valencia, coaching Los Che to victory in the 2007–08 Copa del Rey. Honours Player ;Ajax *'Eredivisie:' 1984–85 *'KNVB Cup:' 1985–86 ;PSV Eindhoven *'Eredivisie' (3): 1986–87, 1987–88, 1988–89 *'KNVB Cup' (2): 1987–88, 1988–89 *'European Cup:' 1987–88 ;Barcelona *'Copa del Rey:' 1989–90 *'La Liga' (4): 1990–91, 1991–92, 1992–93, 1993–94 *'European Cup:' 1991–92 *'Supercopa de España' (3): 1991, 1992, 1994 *'UEFA Super Cup:' 1992 ;Netherlands *'Nasazzi's Baton:' 1985 *'European Championship:' 1988 Individual *'Dutch Footballer of the Year' (2): 1987, 1988 Manager ;Ajax: *'Eredivisie' (2): 2001–02, 2003–04 *'KNVB Cup:' 2001–02 *'Johan Cruijff Shield:' 2002 ;Benfica: *'Supertaça Cândido de Oliveira:' 2005 ;PSV: *'Eredivisie:' 2006–07 ;Valencia: *'Copa del Rey:' 2007–08 ;AZ Alkmaar *'Johan Cruijff Shield:' 2009 Individual * Dutch Footballer of the Year (2): 1987, 1988 * UEFA Euro 1988 Team of the Tournament * UEFA Champions League top scorer: 1993–94 * Eredivisie manager of the year: 2012 * Premier League Manager of the Month: September 2014 External links * *Koeman's memorable free kick goal in the 1992 European Cup Final at YouTube Category:Retired Players Category:Midfielders Category:Defenders Category:Dutch Coaches Category:FC Groningen players Category:AFC Ajax players Category:PSV Eindhoven players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:Feyenoord players Category:FC Barcelona managers Category:SBV Vitesse managers Category:AFC Ajax managers Category:S.L. Benfica managers Category:PSV Eindhoven managers Category:Valencia CF managers Category:AZ Alkmaar managers Category:Feyenoord managers Category:Southampton F.C. managers Category:Everton F.C. managers Category:Players Category:Dutch players Category:Living people Category:1963 births Category:1990 FIFA World Cup players Category:1994 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 1988 players Category:Premier League managers